Comfort Friend
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Hermione is heartbroken after seeing Ron snog Lavender. Harry finds a great way to comfort her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**Comfort Friend**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Hermione stormed back up to her dorm and locked the door. How could Ron do this to her? She had just saw Ron snogging the bimbo, air headed Lavender Brown! Of all the girls he could have snogged...

Hermione fell on top of her bed and broke out in uncontrollable sobs. Nose mucus ran from her nostrils and mixed with the tears.

Downstairs in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Lavender were snogging passionately on the couch. Ron was really imagining it was Hermione, though.

Harry, who was sitting on a chair, sighed. He was annoyed. He had been forced to sit there and watch Ron and his new girlfriend Lavender snog for five minutes straight. Finally, Harry got up and went up the stairs to the boys' dorm. While passing the sixth year girls' dorm, Harry heard something. A sob.

He knocked on the door. No response.

"Hermione? You in there?" Harry said.

He waited a moment and when all he heard was another sob, he pulled out his wand.

"_Alohomora_," he said and he heard the door lock click.

He opened it slowly, entered the room, and closed the door, locking it behind him. Hermione was still on her bed, bursting with tears. Harry rushed over to her and rubbed her back.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said.

Hermione looked up and wiped her tear stained face.

"Ron and that...that _bitch_!" Hermione choked out.

Of course it was about Ron. He always made her cry.

Hermione sat up and threw her arms around Harry, sobbing on his shoulder.

"T-Thank you, H-Harry. Y-You always come and c-comfort me. You are like my c-comfort f-friend."

"Comfort friend," Harry repeated to himself, smirking.

Harry just sat there awkwardly, rubbing Hermione's back while she continued to sob into his shoulder. Harry's hand roamed lower and lower as he rubbed her. He began to snake his fingers under her shirt.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione said, suddenly jerking her head up.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry said, removing his hand.

"No...I liked it," Hermione said.

Harry smirked a little.

"You like me touching you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Do you want me to touch you some more?"

"Yes," said Hermione, resting her head once more on Harry's shoulder.

This time Harry snaked his whole arm under Hermione's shirt. He reached her bra strap and unhooked it. He pulled it from under her shirt and tossed it aside.

Hermione looked up into his face and their lips met for the first time. At first the kiss was slow and awkward, then Hermione brushed her tongue against Harry's lips, begging for entrance into his sweet mouth. Harry accepted and opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to collide.

Harry put his hands up Hermione's shirt again and felt her breasts. He teased her nipple by pinching it, making Hermione moan a little. Her moan turned him on terribly. Harry removed one of his hands from her soft breast only long enough to put a silencing charm on the room.

Hermione moved her mouth to Harry's left ear and started sucking on it, causing Harry to shiver.

"I want you," Hermione whispered.

Harry responded by flipping Hermione over onto her bed. He eagerly pulled her shirt over her head, finally bringing her breasts into view. Harry grabbed both of them. They fit perfectly in his hands. He flicked a finger over her rosy nipples, making them become erect.

Next, Harry removed her pants and knickers. Hermione was mostly bare on top of her womanhood, with just a little light brown hair near the lips.

Harry could feel his member growing rock hard and throbbing. Sure, he was excited to make love to Hermione, to show her how much better he was for her rather than Ron. But he was nervous. This was going to be his first time as well as hers.

Harry quickly removed all his clothing and showed Hermione his fully erect manhood.

"Um, do you...like it?"

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, taking it in her hand.

She stroked gently, causing Harry to moan and throw his head back. After a few minutes, Harry could feel himself coming close. He pulled Hermione's hand off him.

"I want to have my orgasm inside you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Harry. You don't have to ask."

After applying a few spells for protection, Harry positioned himself on top of Hermione. He could feel her wetness tease the tip of his member, and he wanted so badly to wham himself into her. But he couldn't hurt her. She'd been hurt enough that night.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione? Because I could never hurt you. I would totally understand if..."

But he was cut off by a kiss from Hermione.

"Harry, I want this. I know it's going to hurt...but I want this," Hermione said.

Taking a deep breath, Harry inched himself into her hot, wet, center. Harry was overcome by a feeling he had never felt before. His entire manhood was surround in a warm, moist, fleshy material. It took all his strength not to orgasm right then.

"Harry, start thrusting," Hermione choked out through her pain.

Harry obeyed, and started thrusting slowly in and out of Hermione. As his thrusts became more and more fast paced, Harry felt Hermione's hymen break. She moaned louder at that.

As he moved in and out of her, Harry moved his head and took Hermione's left breast in his mouth. The taste of Hermione's skin was addictive.

Suddenly, Harry felt Hermione tighten around his member and then relax.

"Harry," she moaned as her orgasm swept through her.

With one more thrust, Harry exploded inside her. The young couple just relaxed there, enjoying their orgasms and letting their breathing return to normal.

"Do...do you want me to slide out now?" Harry said after a few moments.

"No, no, please stay inside me for a while," Hermione said and grabbed Harry's arse to keep him from sliding out.

"Harry?" said Hermione as she played with Harry's arse.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You are a great comfort friend."

Harry nodded into Hermione's chest and then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
